In some multi-valve internal combustion engines, space in the cylinder head is generally so limited that it is insufficient to accommodate additional standard or larger sized fuel injectors, spark plugs or combination thereof needed for optimized operation. This is particularly the case with such engines having dual overhead camshafts.